Netgear WNDR3400
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Netgear / WNDR3400 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires K2.6 -nv64k for DD-WRT, Do not flash anything else. Specs Platform Serial Num. = not on on mine FCC ID = PY309300116 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718A1KFBG CS0927 P11 927053 N1 (BCM4718A1 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 480Mhz (530?) Bus = 8-bit Flash Type = Serial Flash Chip = MX B09423 25L6405DMI-126 36498400 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = 7929856 bytes or 7744 KBytes RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = Samsung 946 K4T51163QG-HCE6 CJJ355P1C nvram Size = 64K Switch = Broadcom BCM5325EKQMQ (BCM5325E) Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = 128kCFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/1.5A Color of LEDs = Green/Amber/Blue Size = 23 x 153 x 31 mm (8.8 x 6.0 x 1.2 in) USB = 1x USB 2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/WIP Supported by dd-wrt as of = 17567 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes -nv64k Special Features = Dual-Radio Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM4718A1 (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 17 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming rxchain_pwrsave radio_pwrsave bcm_dcs Radio (wl1) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM43224KMLG CA0942 P20 941256 4 (BCM43224) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = 23 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme pio 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss16 afterburner ampdu amsdurx amsdutx acktiming rxchain_pwrsave radio_pwrsave bcm_dcs Links of Interest * WNDR3400 5g LED doesn't flash with activity * Netgear WNDR3300 v2 and WNDR3400 * GURU's Netgear wndr 3400 uodate * Netgear WNDR3400 support - Can I help? Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Initial flash must be with a tailed build, after which any build with -nv64k can be used. Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! Per Eko There is simple way to flash original firmware. -with router running dd-wrt, telnet in, do "mtd erase linux", wait until finished (2-3 min), then type "reboot" -now router waits for new firmware - tftp the original .chk file (with your PC set to static IP 192.168.1.10 etc) -when tftp transfer finishes, wait 3-4 min... JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts J14 - DO NOT HOOK UPTO J10 nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts JP1 = 3.3v TTL Serial, 115200/8/N , 1 row of six pins Serial Pinouts GND 6 o TX 5 o N/C 4 o N/C 3 o RX 2 o VCC 1 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info vlan Info * VLAN Support Testing Needed Pictures FCC Pictures Notes The WNDR3400 CVNA (Cablevision edition) default username and password is admin/optimum Hardware Modification WNDR3400v2 model will feature the BCM5358 chipset. Category: English Documentation Category: Netgear Category: Fix Me!